


Short and Tall

by flickawhip



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marian enjoys the height difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short and Tall

Alison has always known she's short and yet, as she stands staring up at Marian she doesn't much mind the height difference. She is smiling as she moves closer. She knows that she should probably be nervous. She is a little nervous, she recognises that, but she's not as nervous as she should be. This woman holds no fear for her, she's taller, thinner and sounds incredibly serene but Alison can see what lies beneath. She is just as broken as Alison, just in a different way. She is smiling as she bridges the gap between them, waiting silently. Marian soon bends, kisses her and all but lifts her to settle her on her desk. Alison smirks, she'd always known she could find someone new.


End file.
